Sailor Olivia
Cast: * Serena/Sailor Moon - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Amy/Sailor Mercury - Princess Atta (Bugs a life) * Raye/Sailor Mars - Brittany Miller (Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983)) * Lita/Sailor Jupiter - Andie (The Nut Job) * Mina/Sailor Venus - Charlamange (Pound Puppies and the Legned of Big Paw) * Darien/Tuxedo Mask - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * Ikuko Tsukino - Peepers (Rock a Doodle) * Molly Baker - * Melvin Butler - Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Patricia Haruna - Marlene (The Penguin of Madgascar) * Luna - Himself * Queen Beryl - Miss Dalia (Alvin and the Chipmunks Sloopsh) * Jed - Grasping (An American Tail) * Susan Baker - Vinny (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Morga - Dawn (Zootopia) * Kenji Tsukino - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Motoki - Toni Toponi (An American Tail) * Flau - Herself * Sammy Tsukino - Jerry (Tom and Jerry) * Princess Saffron - Princess Montana (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Raye's Father - Grandpa (The Chipmunk Easter) * Maxfield Stanton/Neflite - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Zoycite - (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Peter - Timon (The Lion King) * Mika Cassidy - Bink (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) * Kunzite - Chief McBrusque (An American Tail) * Crane Game Joe - Surly (The Nut Job) * Greg - Flik (Bugs a Life) * ????? - Alvin Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Artemis - Herself * Darien (Bad) - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) * Queen Serenity - Mama Mousekewitz (An American Tail) * The Moonlight Knight - Bernard (The Rescuers) * Rini/Sailor Mini Moon - Cynthia Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Trista (Present) * Sailor Pluto (Future) - Pearl Purheart (Mighty Mouse) * King Endymion - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) * Neo Queen Serenity - Elizabeth Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Wiseman - Don Karnage (Talespin) * Wicked Lady - * Zirconia - ??? * Tiger's Eye - ??? * Fish Eye - ??? * Hawk's Eye - ??? Seasons: # Sailor Olivia (Season 1) # Sailor Olivia (Season 2) # Sailor Olivia (Season 3) # Sailor Olivia (Season 4) Trivia: * Like the original series, this series will be produced with 159 episode * the main reason fievel mousekewitz played only tuxedo mask becasue they're both wears a Hat and brittany miller and only sailor mars they're both can sing and are Hothea Gallery: Olivia facing Ratigan.png|Olivia Flaversham as Serena/Sailor Moon Attabug'slife (1).png|Princess Atta as Amy/Sailor Mercury Brittany Miller.png|Brittany Miller as Raye/Sailor Mars Andie in The Nut Job.jpg|Andie as Lita/Sailor Jupiter Charlamange in Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg|Charlamange as Mina/Sailor Venus Fievel Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg|Fievel Mousekewitz as Darien/Tuxedo Mask Luna as Lita Kino.jpg|Luna as Herself Marlene in The Penguins of Madagascar.jpg|Marlene as Haruna Eleanor Angry.png|Eleanor Miller as Molly Baker Theodore Seville.png|Theodore Seville as Melvin Butler Miss Dalia 2.jpg|Miss Dalia as Queen Beryl Category:1981Movies